


Quentin and a Killer Reader

by Wolfareeha



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Quentin is bby, Reader is a new killer, Short reader lol, Soulmate AU, how Quentin and reader meet, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfareeha/pseuds/Wolfareeha
Summary: Welcome to a small little story I came up with after reading a headcannon of Quentin and a killer reader in a soulmate AU. Basically just a fluffier version of it..
Relationships: Quentin Smith/Reader, Quentin Smith/You
Kudos: 15





	Quentin and a Killer Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DBD Soulmate HC's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785107) by [MLMDarkFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction). 



Quentin was sitting at the campfire when the new survivor came. Everyone greeted the new survivor and introduced themselves but Quentin knew what they were all feeling. A new survivor meant a new killer. A new _thing_ had been introduced to the realm to terrify them and kill them over and over. Anxiousness filled the area of the campfire, the same questions ran through everyone's head's- What hellish ability did the new killer have? His thoughts were caught short when the familiar fog appeared at his feet and he groaned, looking up to see who else was joining him. Claudette, Meg, and David. 

For a moment everything was black, and in a split second he awoke to Lampkin Lane. In the first few seconds Quentin had discovered a chest and had quickly started to pick and tamper with the lock. During the process, he failed to notice the slight tug at the string tied to his pinky finger. After picking up the familiar emergency med-kit from the chest, Quentin wandered off till he found a generator in a basement of one of the houses. After a bit of messing with the wires of the generator, he heard loud footsteps on the floor boards above him accompanied by the familiar sound of his raising heartbeat. Oh great, someone brought the killer right over to his location. Quentin's hands stopped short when he realized the string on his pinky was being tugged at, as if his soulmate was getting closer... But that wasn't possible! He would've noticed if any of the others were his soulmate too... Wait. By the time Quentin figured it out, the wood of the stairs creaked with the weight pressing down on them. The new killer peered at the string on their finger, and then looked towards Quentin. The grip on their weapon seemed to loosen. Quentin froze.. His soulmate was a killer? 

It felt like forever that Quentin and the killer stared at each other. Quentin scanned over their form. It was a girl, she was short with (H/C) hair and piercing (E/C) eyes. She wore a black hoodie and some ripped black jeans with black combat boots, (Yeah, reader be rockin all black lol), Quentin stood up, she was actually really cute.. Her cleaver clattered to the ground and her hands flew up to take her mask off, and with that she grew closer. Quentin couldn't take his eyes off her, she was adorable. She hesitantly reached for his hands, gripping his hands with her smaller ones. It was hard to see her as a killer; she seemed so delicate and harmless. A small smile took over the killer's emotionless face and Quentin could feel his heart swell. He gave her his name and she did the same. There was no need to speak further, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. They had finally found each other, and now they’d fight through this hell together.

**Author's Note:**

> My second work on this site, I'm really enjoying writing on this site so far so I'm kinda in the process of writing a Quentin/Survivor reader. It'll probably be a couple chapters long and have a bit of smut but it's mostly fluff. See ya in the next work :)


End file.
